


Young and Rich and Wild

by Ace_Beef



Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: 1920s, AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Prohibition Era, Blood and Violence, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Organized Crime, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suicide, guys my summary sucks it's a 1920s au where Hyde is a gang boss, multi-chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_Beef/pseuds/Ace_Beef
Summary: 1920s New York, a time where alcohol is illegal, organised criminal gangs run the place and young chemist Henry Jekyll is just trying to find his place in the world. He's hired by a small, unknown, but ultimately failing crime gang to remove poisons from ethanol so it can be sold, and in his first batch he makes one small mistake with the ingredients. This mistake, however, ends up being Jekyll's route to finding his place in the world. But being involved in a criminal gang is always a risky occupation, and sooner or later the fun has to end...





	1. Possessed by an Intense Life

**Author's Note:**

> Quick announcement: This isn't going to be completely historically accurate! Sure, I did do some research so it isn't completely inaccurate but please remember that this is fictional with a fantastical element so it won't contain specific historic details  
> Something else I should mention, I haven't really described any of the main characters as this isn't specific to any adaption, so you the reader can picture any version of the characters in your head while reading! I've even just mostly called the characters by their last names too.  
> Also yes, as this is set in 1920s New York the characters have *that* accent, especially Hyde...you know what I'm talking about...  
> Fun fact: The title of this story and the titles of the chapters are all quotes taken from the book The Great Gatsby (because I'm a nerd)  
> Shout-out to my friend on the J&H Discord (https://scrinch-biscuit.tumblr.com/) for mentioning the idea of a 1920s AU and giving me loads of ideas that I have used in this fic, thanks for finally jump-starting my creative energy again ^_^
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! :3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jekyll goes to visit an old friend who's heard some rumors about a criminal gang gaining a new leader...Hyde has some fun...

Henry Jekyll, the young and aspiring chemist made his way through the loud and packed streets of New York city on his way to visit an old friend. People hurriedly pushed their way past him, a police car zoomed past on the road, its sirens blaring loudly as it rushed to a crime scene caused by some untouchable criminal. Chatter echoed from windows of the surrounding buildings and, as Jekyll approached it, lively jazz music echoed from one building in particular. He paused on the pavement, glancing up warmly at the painted red and black lettering of the jazz club, ‘The Hastie Rabbit’, before pushing open the door and stepping in.

It was dimly lit, with many of the lights focused on the stage at the back of the club where a large jazz band was playing the best jazz hits. Jekyll’s eyes scanned over the people sat at small circular tables that were dotted around the room, searching for one specific person. Jekyll soon spied the person he was looking for. They were sitting by themselves at a table in the back corner of the club, watching the band performing on stage half-heartedly. Jekyll smiled and walked over to the table and tapped the man sitting there on the shoulder. The man jumped and spun round in his chair to see who had just tapped him, but he quickly relaxed and beamed as he saw who was standing behind him.

“Jekyll!” Lanyon hastily stood up and shook Jekyll’s hand warmly. “It certainly has been too long, my friend!”

“But I saw you last week!” Henry laughed as the two men let go of each other’s hands and proceeded to sit down on opposite sides of the table. Lanyon shook his head sheepishly, the warm smile fixed onto his face.

“Yeah, but it feels like it’s been longer since we last met,” Lanyon admitted, causing Henry to laugh once more.

The two friends continued to talk, laughing and chatting happily the entire time they were conversing, completely ignoring everything that was happening around them. After a while, Lanyon suddenly dropped his voice and leaned in towards Jekyll, his smile quickly changing to a serious expression. Jekyll’s expression changed to one of deep concentration as he also leaned in closer, ready to listen to what gossip Lanyon had to tell him. Running a non-alcoholic jazz club meant that it was very popular as people knew that they could be there to enjoy themselves and discuss sensitive topics without the fear that the police could burst in at any moment. This allowed Lanyon to hear a lot about the vast criminal network that ran through New York city, and he often talked to Jekyll about these topics, as he was his most trusted friend.

“Hey, there’s word going around that there’s a new criminal gang rising up the ranks,” Lanyon muttered intensely.

“Oh really? Why’s that?” Jekyll queried, placing an elbow on the table and resting his head in his hand thoughtfully. Lanyon raised an eyebrow.

“They’ve started earning a lot more money and power since they got themselves a new leader. Apparently, this new guy is a lot more ruthless than their previous leader, but his method seems to be doing nothing but good things for them. They’re getting better profits, more power, supporters, the current criminal masterminds are getting nervous that their titles will be taken by this new guy, but it seems like they can’t do much to stop him,” Lanyon explained, his voice sounding exuberant. Jekyll began to feel nervous, realising who exactly Lanyon was talking about. Something cackled darkly in the back of Jekyll’s mind. Ignoring this, Jekyll acted like this was new and intriguing information to him.

As he listened to Lanyon’s stories, Jekyll thought back to the events that had happened to him a few weeks ago. Well, events that didn’t specifically happen to him, but events that he was able to witness through someone else’s eyes.

***

“You wanted to see me, boss?” Hyde sauntered into his boss’ office, closing the door casually behind him before walking into the centre of the room. He calmly looked at his boss, eyes relaxed and his normal smug smile on his face. One eyebrow was raised, and his hands were tucked into the pockets of his trousers. The boss had his back turned to Hyde, staring intently at a bookshelf in the corner. He slowly turned around as he wiped a finger along the dusty bookshelf, before inspecting the dust on his fingertip.

“I did…y’know, Eddie, you’re one of my best guys. You always do as I tell you, you’re enthusiastic, you always perform at your best,” the boss said, rubbing the dusty finger and his thumb together until the dust had dispersed. Hyde’s smug smile spread into a wide arrogant grin.

“You know I never disappoint you! I-,“

“But…” Hyde’s grin faltered a little as he was interrupted, and his eyebrows knitted together in a frown of bafflement. The boss dropped his hand to his side and looked at Hyde with a stern expression as he slowly took a few steps towards the other man in the room. “I feel like you’re getting a little too big for your boots,” the boss said. He had gotten a little bit closer to Hyde, yet he was still some distance away, hands held behind his back. Hyde’s grin was now completely gone from his face and his mouth was open a little in mild shock.

“But, boss-“

“You’re too arrogant for your own good, Hyde. You’ve done a great many of things for me, however I can’t help but see you as a threat as you’ve been acting recently like you run the place. It’ll be a great loss to the gang, bumping you off, but it’s got to be done.” Hyde smiled once more, this time channelling some of his other half’s charm through it. His boss paused, waiting to see what the other had to say.

“Listen, boss. I can understand why you’re thinking this, in the kind of business you run here you always got to be on your toes, looking out for shady people. I can assure you though, boss, that I am not one of those shady people. I am loyal to you! I am just naturally a very confident person, and that’s why I’ve always been so great for you, it’s because I’m confident in my abilities!” During this little speech Hyde had been slowly pacing closer to his boss, waving his hands around as he talked. The boss’ eyes looked down and to the side as he began to reconsider, maybe he had been too quick to make a decision about his best gunman. Hyde’s grin grew bigger and his eyes turned wild as he saw his chance.

In one swift movement, Hyde leapt forwards towards his boss, whipped out a small knife from an inside jacket pocket and plunged it into the boss’ stomach, seizing the collar of the boss’ shirt with his other hand. The boss’ eyes had exploded, wide with the shock as they looked up at the wild expression of Hyde that was inches away from his face. He was frozen in place with shock, unable to struggle in Hyde’s firm grip.

“However, me and a lot of the boys can’t help but feel like you’re not doing a very good job in charge. We wanted change, wanted to achieve more, gain a reputation, y’know?” Hyde murmured, his eyes becoming lidded as he held the boss in place. His hand tightened around the handle of the knife as he gradually pushed it in further, causing the boss to gargle slightly. Blood began to dribble from the boss’ mouth, running down his chin and dripping onto Hyde’s hand that was clutching his collar.

“We took a vote...and we’ve decided that we. Don’t. Need. You. Any. More,” Hyde growled into the boss’ face, gritting his teeth and twisting the knife with every word that he spoke at the end of his sentence. The boss grunted and choked with every knife twist, more blood pooling in his mouth and even more flowing from the knife wound. Hyde chuckled darkly as he felt the warm blood from the knife begin to immerse his hand. The boss struggled to protest, but he started to grow faint as he felt his life slowly drain away.

“Don’t worry, the gang will be in good hands when I’m in charge, because…” Hyde sneered, bringing the boss’ face as close he could to his own face without touching. “You know I never disappoint you,” Hyde whispered with a sneer, before grinning madly. The boss’ eyes began to droop and he grunted one last time as Hyde roughly yanked the knife out of him. With a flick of his wrist he let go of his former boss’ collar, tossing him carelessly to the floor. The body hit the ground with a heavy thud, back slumping up against the bookcase and the head lolling onto the shoulder. Crimson liquid continued to trickle from the agape mouth and stain the white collar of the shirt.

Hyde walked to the large chair that was placed behind a desk at the back of the room, casually throwing the bloody knife onto the desk. It hit the hard wood with a loud clatter and the still wet blood covering the knife splattered onto the surface of the desk. Once the knife had settled, blood continued to slowly drip from the tip of the metal blade, creating a small puddle of blood that gradually increased in size. Hyde, completely ignoring the fact that his hands were a dark red and coated in blood, collapsed into the chair and put his feet up onto the desk, sly smile returning to his face.

Oh, this was going to be _so much fun…_


	2. A Few Words in the Right Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyde makes a promise to Jekyll, and Lanyon experiences a strange confrontation...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo the second chapter is finally here! Hopefully the next updates should be a little more frequent now that my exams are over. Anyway, enjoy!

“Hyde, listen. We need to have a little chat.” Jekyll stood in front of a tall, thin mirror that rested in the corner of his small laboratory contained in the basement of his house. His face was stern, and his arms were crossed as he looked into the mirror, waiting for his other half to appear in front of him.

Sure enough, Jekyll’s features began to drip away like hot wax from a lit candle as they melted into the features of the short crime boss. Jekyll’s reflection in the mirror was now in the form of Hyde, who was casually leaning against the wooden frame, his own arms folded, and with his signature sly smile fixed onto his face.

“What do you want with me, Jekyll?” Hyde said, glancing at Jekyll calmly.

“I know that in this past month you’ve managed to turn the gang from a failure into a huge success, that you’ve also turned the gang into pretty much the most powerful and well-known gang in New York, and that you’re basically the most powerful and wealthy criminal in New York right now.” At this particular comment Hyde’s sly smile shifted into an arrogant grin. “And you’ve been talking about expansion across the city, right?” Jekyll queried. Hyde nodded.

“You have to expand to new customers in order to gain more profit,” Hyde explained. Jekyll nodded, frowning slightly.

“Exactly. Well this is what I wanted to have a chat about. Expansion is good and all, it does get both of us more money- “

“Ah, remember, I get all of the cash. You only get what your ‘boss’ pays you, and as _you_ work for _my_ gang, _I_ get to decide how much money _you_ get paid,” Hyde interjected, holding up an index finger as an indication of his correction. Jekyll looked at Hyde with an expression of exasperation.

“Hyde…we’re the same person,” Jekyll said monotonously. Hyde pulled a face and flapped a hand in response. “Anyway, as I was saying, expand all you like but can you please promise to leave my friends out of this whole thing? I don’t want them getting mixed up in criminal activity when they don’t need to be,” Jekyll implored. Hyde sighed.

“Sure, Jekyll. I’ll try to leave your little buddies out of my business,” Hyde replied. Jekyll snarled slightly and took an aggressive step towards the mirror.

“No, you won’t ‘try to’, you _will_ leave them out of this,” Jekyll said commandingly, angrily jabbing the mirror with an index finger. Hyde’s sly smile returned to his lips.

“I’ll _try_ to,” he said, winking at Jekyll mischievously before liquefying once more and leaving Jekyll to glare angrily at his own face.

 

***

 

The city at night was just as alive as it was during the day. All of the windows in the tall buildings were radiating light as they lit up unknown and mysterious gatherings. A miscellaneous number of these windows were cracked open, letting in the cool air of the night to those inside and revealing the nature of these gatherings to those outside. Some buildings echoed of happy laughter and loud music, others echoed the sound of unhappy arguments and loud shouts. On the roads cars still raced by, with the occasional sudden honk of annoyance and frustration reverberating through the streets.

One of these cars pulled up outside a jazz club and the infamous Edward Hyde stepped out of the car. He glanced up at the red and black lettering and grinned mischievously before turning around to see the three men from his gang that he had brought with him. These three were among Hyde’s most trusted gang members, part of the original group that had discussed and planned Hyde’s takeover as leader. They were lined up on the pavement and all looked at Hyde expectantly, eagerly waiting for his instructions.

“Okay, listen up boys,” Hyde said quietly, trying to not draw any attention to the little group. “We’re gonna keep this quiet and we’re not gonna cause any trouble. Even if he says no and/or turns aggressive, we’re not going to retaliate with any violence and we’re just going to quietly leave,” Hyde commanded, looking at each of his men sternly. All three looked a little upset with these instructions.

“But boss, I thought you wanted to make deals with every potential seller in the city, no matter the cost,” one of them complained. Hyde turned his stern gaze to the gang member who spoke.

“No buts!” Hyde glanced away briefly, his stern expression shifting to one that was a mixture of guilt and annoyance. “Not for this one, I…I made a promise,” Hyde muttered. The three gang members all looked at each other before the one who spoke turned back to his boss.

“Sure, whatever you say, boss,” he said, shrugging.

“Right. We’re going to go in, I’ll talk with him privately and then I’ll give you the signal when we’re ready to leave,” Hyde said. The gang members nodded, and Hyde turned to face the jazz club again, pulling his fedora hat down a little further to hide his face.

“Are you sure that there’s even a chance he’ll agree?” One gang member asked as Hyde led the way to the door of the jazz club. Hyde paused with one hand on the handle of the door and turned around to face the one who asked the question.

“Well, hopefully a few words in the right key will be able to convince him, besides, I learnt from a good friend of mine how to be charming yet persuasive,” Hyde said, flashing the gang member a wild grin before pushing the door to the jazz club open.

The dimly lit jazz club was having an open mic night that evening, with the jazz band on stage allowing members of the audience to come up and sing with them. Lanyon was standing in the back corner of the room, watching the stage with a partial smile on his face as a young girl in a short, dark blue flapper dress nervously sang with the lead singer of the band. He barely noticed the front door opening and briefly glanced over to check who was coming through the door. After a double-take and rapid blinking of his eyes Lanyon quickly realised who exactly had just walked through the door; that mess of hair underneath the hat was instantly recognisable.

Hyde had paused at the door to take a look around the room, the normal sly smile painted onto his partially hidden face. He was calmly watching the act on stage as his three gang members filed in behind him; all four were dressed in dark pinstripe suits and black fedora hats, providing an intimidating atmosphere around them. Hyde looked at them briefly and then nodded. The three men nodded in response and subtly spread out around the room, taking care not to alert any suspicion from the people in the club. Hyde checked their positions before turning around and calmly walking over to where Lanyon was stood, frozen in shock. When Lanyon had recovered from the shock, he stormed over to the criminal mastermind and the two met in the middle of their paths.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Lanyon snapped quietly, frowning furiously at Hyde’s smug face. Hyde smiled charmingly and threw his hands to the side.

“Why the anger, Lanyon? I’ve simply come to have a friendly conversation,” Hyde cajoled, looking at Lanyon calmly. He tucked his hands into his pockets and did not flinch when Lanyon suddenly pointed and angry finger at his face.

“Oooh nononono you do not just waltz in here saying that you want a friendly conversation! Wherever you go there is violence and bloodshed, and I don’t want any of that in here! This is a _perfectly legal_ establishment and I would like to keep it that way! So you take your little lackeys and get the hell out before I grab you by the collar of your fancy suit and throw you out!” Lanyon ranted, snarling slightly as he spoke while getting very close to Hyde as he did so. Unfortunately, his intimidation tactics didn’t work, as Hyde calmly stood and watched Lanyon throw a cascade of angry words at him. At the end of this little rant, Hyde pulled an expression of over-exaggerated sadness, pouting and blinking rapidly.

“You’re not even going to consider what I had to say?” Hyde whined in a tone of mock sadness. Lanyon’s fists clenched at his sides as he bared his teeth.

“No way. I don’t want anything to do with you and I don’t want anything to do with your alcohol trade, thank you very much!” Lanyon spat through clenched teeth. Hyde’s pout was instantly wiped away and replaced with a smirk.

“Fair enough. I’ll leave you to your nice little club and your lawful business, if that’s what you insist,” Hyde said, shrugging. He turned away from Lanyon and slowly made his way towards the front door, making eye contact and nodding to his three gang members that were spread around the room. They made their way through the packed club to the front door, exiting before Hyde and making their way back to the car outside.

With one hand on the partially open door, Hyde paused and turned back to the fuming Lanyon, who had been glaring at Hyde the whole time. Hyde’s sly smile contained a hint of his other half’s charm as he raised his free hand to the tip of his hat, slowly giving Lanyon a single nod before effortlessly pushing the door open and leaving.

“Until we meet again, Lanyon.”


	3. Intimate Revalations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyde and Jekyll have a little chat about their relationship, and Jekyll seeks help....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOWIE I am so sorry this chapter took so long to get here, I was suffering from pretty bad writer's block this summer :/ but anyway, it's here now and I'm pretty proud with most of it! I think it turned out to be pretty good! Enjoy! :3

Jekyll awoke with a large gasp of breath as his eyes snapped open. He continued to breathe heavily and blink his eyes rapidly as the last few aching pains of the transformation wormed their way out of his body. After the pains had subsided, Jekyll suddenly remembered what he had just encountered. His body sat bolt upright, and he whirled his head around his small laboratory, looking for the mirror standing in the corner. When his eyes had fixed on to the mirror Jekyll scrambled to his feet and stormed over to the looking glass, his face a picture of intense fury with a hint of panic.

“HYDE!” Jekyll bellowed, slamming his hands on the wooden frame that surrounded the mirror. A noise of hushing tickled Jekyll’s ears as Hyde’s form slowly trickled across the mirror. 

“Not so loud, Jekyll my friend. You never know who may be able to hear you, and if someone does hear you screaming my name in the middle of the night, they may start to get some strange ideas about the two of us,” Hyde purred quietly as the last droplets of Jekyll’s reflection melted into the signature sly smile of Hyde.

“SHUT UP! I don’t have the patience for any of your _nonsense_ right now!” Jekyll roared. His hands were tightly gripping the wooden frame of the mirror, nails digging into the wood. Hyde raised his eyebrows in shock as he lifted a hand to his grinning mouth.

“Oh dear! Whatever is the matter?” Hyde said in a tone of exaggerated confusion, smirking. Jekyll puffed angrily.

“What’s the matter? What’s the matter?! You actively tried to involve my best friend in your criminal activity, after I had specifically told you not to!” Jekyll said, throwing his arms out to the sides in disbelief before jabbing angrily at Hyde. Hyde only laughed, throwing his head back as he did so.

“Calm down, Jekyll! I was only having a bit of fun! I knew he would never agree to my propositions,” Hyde said, shrugging. At this remark Jekyll inhaled sharply and his hands balled into tight fists.

“I-I can’t handle this right now,” Jekyll sighed angrily as he stormed away from the mirror, striding over to the wall on the other side of the laboratory. Hyde watched him leave as a dark grin crept up his face; he wasn’t finished with Jekyll.

Hyde’s form collapsed down the mirror, flowed out of the bottom of it and onto the floor. The dark green liquid ran over the floor of the laboratory like a small stream trying to find its way through the land; it even delved deep into all of the grains in the wooden planks that it crossed. Eventually, it stopped and pooled next to where Jekyll was standing, while Jekyll had been staring at the floor with his hands pressed flat against the wall, leaning into it. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed the dark green puddle form next to him and he grunted in annoyance before standing up straight and crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“What?!” he said, testily. The dark green water climbed up the wall Jekyll had previously been leaning on until it once again pooled into the form of Jekyll’s other side. Hyde’s expression was a little softer than normal, gazing at Jekyll with what were almost puppy dog apology eyes.

“You can forgive me, Jekyll, right? You know Lanyon wouldn’t agree to anything I would offer him, so why all the panic?” Hyde said in a sickly-sweet tone of voice with a smile plastered onto his face that was just a sickly. Jekyll glared at him.

“No way, not this time,” Jekyll said stubbornly. Hyde’s smile instantly fell from his face as it snapped into a fiercely stern expression.

“Right, you want to play like this, huh?” Hyde growled as he deformed into the dark green liquid. Jekyll began to look fearful and his arms slowly dropped to his sides.

The green liquid crawled down the wall and onto the floor where it then formed a circle around Jekyll’s feet. Jekyll stumbled backwards a few steps as this was happening, trying and failing to escape Hyde’s entrapment. Once the liquid had encircled Jekyll, it quickly rushed up Jekyll’s ankles and legs, fixing him to the spot and preventing him from escaping; Jekyll was desperately attempting to move his legs, breathing rapidly as he began to panic. Hyde had never done this before, previously when Jekyll had been mad at him Hyde had managed to sweet talk his way back into the good books or had accepted that Jekyll was angry and would just leave him to calm down. This was a completely new reaction, and as the dark green liquid continued to slither up his body and fix him in place, Jekyll feared that Hyde’s new-found power had gone to his head. Jekyll’s idea to make use of a mistake had now gone too far and this was the devastating consequence.

The liquid of Hyde now completely covered Jekyll’s body, right up to the neck, and had wrapped itself so tightly around Jekyll’s limbs that he physically could not move, no matter how much he struggled and squirmed. It was also causing him intense pain and discomfort, the water squeezing and gripping at Jekyll’s flesh, tightly and maliciously clinging on to him and making sure that he couldn’t break free.

“H-Hyde! What the hell are you doi-!” Jekyll yelled, before he was quickly cut off by the water that was around his neck rapidly tightening. He spluttered and gasped as the silver hiss of Hyde’s voice spoke from all around him.

“I would like to remind you who is in charge here, Jekyll,” Hyde said in a low and breathy growl. It sounded like Hyde was simultaneously speaking right next to both of Jekyll’s ears as well as from around the entire laboratory. Jekyll’s eyes fearfully darted around the room, and he continued to take deep shuddering breaths as the green liquid surrounding his neck limited his air supply.

“Hyde! S-Stop this-s!” Jekyll wheezed. He was met with a dark chuckle that seemed to reverberate around the tiny laboratory.

“You’re attempt at telling me what to do is so _pathetic_! It really is funny to watch!” Hyde’s voice purred sensually. Suddenly his mood shifted. “I will only let you go when you accept that _I_ am in charge! I _control_ you! You are simply my puppet…and I have the strings,” Hyde snarled, suddenly burning with a fiery anger. Jekyll’s broken breaths began to speed up; he was panicking more than ever at the sudden tone Hyde had taken. Jekyll was helpless, he had no idea what to do.

“Come on, Jekyll, admit it. I _rule_ you…you’re so pathetically _weak_ that you can’t help but listen to and obey my words. Admit how you’re so _helpless_ without me, how I rule over and control your life…and I’ll let you go,” Hyde said. Jekyll was so desperate to escape this prison that he had been put in, he was willing to agree to anything.

“Y-Yes! Fine! P-Pleas-se let me go-o!” Jekyll pleaded, his vision becoming dark and blurry. A sinister cackle of glee echoed in Jekyll’s ears and the water fell away from his body, pooling on the floor before retreating onto the mirror and disappearing back into the frame where it belonged. Jekyll took large gasping breaths and collapsed onto his knees, his clothes dripping wet as the last droplets of green liquid fell to the floor and scampered back to the mirror.

Once Jekyll’s vision had returned to normal, he had regained his breath and his clothes were no longer wet, he stood up and sighed fearfully, before leaving the laboratory to make a phone call. Things were getting out of hand and there was someone he needed to see.

***

“You want to give your stuff to WHOM?”

“Hyde. I’m serious about this, Gabe,” Jekyll said, assertively. He was standing in a small room that contained very few items. The main centrepiece being a small desk with a few draws in it and a desk-chair placed behind it; in that chair was Jekyll’s good friend and lawyer, Utterson.

“How has someone like you gotten that close to someone like Hyde?!” Utterson said, still shocked at the idea of Jekyll giving all of his belongings to a dangerous criminal like Hyde.

“I-I…can’t tell you that. But trust me on this, it’s probably the best thing I can do,” Jekyll assured. Utterson frowned at Jekyll, clearly concerned. Jekyll looked apologetic. “You have to trust me, I need you to do this for me.”

“…Well if you say so.”

“Thanks Gabe, that’s all. I’ll see you around,” Jekyll said, smiling warmly at Utterson and exiting from the room. Utterson wrote down Jekyll’s requests before writing a couple of extra notes on his ‘To Do’ list, circling the last point and labeling it as 'URGENT':

 _-visit Enfield_  
_-check up on ‘Larry’ aka the Jam Jar gal!_  
_-keep an eye on Jekyll_  
_-investigate Hyde: find out more (heard he has parties, maybe visit one??)_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Don't forget to leave kudos and feel free to write a comment telling me what you thought of this! Reading comments is more likely to motivate me to continue with this :3  
> 


End file.
